First Kiss
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: "What's it like?" "What's what like?" "Kissing" She stopped everything. One shot KidxLiz


I'm alive I swear!  
>Don't worry I'm still working on "Alone with Kid", this next chapter is just a little more complicated than I thought. Here have a drabble while you wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you girls watching?"<p>

That's how it started.

While Death the Kid holed himself up in his office, surrounding himself with silence and a desk covered in small towers of papers and studying material meant to prepare him for his future, the future of mankind and the future of managing death itself; Liz and Patty Thompson were busying laughing hysterically downstairs.

It wasn't long before Kid proclaimed himself thirsty and journeyed to the kitchen, if he happened to catch a glimpse of what the fuss was all about, his curiosity and his 'thirst' would be satisfied.

However, as he descended the stairs his eyes were glued to the television the moment it was in view.

He didn't even come close to the kitchen, he instead stood behind the couch where the two girls sat; well at least Liz was, Patty was lying on the couch holding her sides as she laughed.

Tonight, Liz and Patty were watching a movie; Kid had obviously assumed it was some kind of comedy. But it wasn't.

Far from it.

Kid watched in pure confusion as a man and a woman stood out in the rain, she was crying, clutching onto him and begging him not to leave.

The woman then begins to explain herself, how much she loved him and wished she could take everything she ever said back and so on.

At this, Liz and Patty erupted into laughter.

"What are you girls watching?"

"Heehee Hiya Kiddo! Are we bein too loud?" Patty asked, looking up breathing heavily, trying to recover from her giggle spurt.

"Not really, however I must admit I'm rather confused" he pointed to the movie," What's so funny exactly?"

"Oh, it's a chick flick. Me and Patty think they're hilarious" Liz smiled big, reaching forward to grab a small handful of DVDs," These old corny ones are so bad, it's painfully unrealistic"

"I thought this one was good though!" Patty giggled and poked a specific cover.

Liz chuckled and put her small pile back, it was marathon night apparently, "Oh yeah, that one was cute…in any case, we'll keep it down. Sorry Kid"

"…a…chick flick?"

Liz and Patty became silent and stared up at the young death god.

"You don't know what a chick flick is?"

Kid shook his head.

Patty stroked her invisible beard, "I wouldn't expect him to know…or like them anyway though sis"

"That's a good point…well long story short it's a movie meant for girls, usually overly romantic movies. Most are pretty unrealistic thus making them funny but there are a few that we actually like, regardless of how girl fantasy like it can be" she shrugged," Guilty pleasure I suppose"

Kid nodded in understanding, quickly looking up to catch a glimpse of the movie couple kissing romantically in the rain outside the airport.

His curiosity just didn't know when to give it a rest.

"…can I see one?"

For a moment he began to feel a tinge of regret as the girls' jaw dropped simultaneously.

"Are you…serious?"

He shrugged, "I figure I might as well since I've never seen one before, and if this is a movie targeted to a female audience maybe I'll learn a thing or two about women"

Patty threw her hands up in the air and squealed, "Oh hell yes, we can totally brag to Tsubaki and Maka now!"

Kid watched nervously as the two shifted through the pile of movies in excitement, "…should I be worried?"

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" she screamed, her face just mere inches from his.<p>

"I hate you too!" he replied, matching her ferocity, challenging her bringing his face closer.

Then suddenly, they were kissing with a burning passion more fierce than the sun.

Kid's face fell into complete and utter shock, "What the hell just happened here!"

"I so called it!" Patty giggled, shoveling a handful of popcorn in victory.

"Seriously…what just happened, they were about to bite each other's face off" he scratched his head in confusion, desperately trying to wrap his brain around the scene he just witnessed.

Liz just laughed and pat the poor boy on the back.

"I wish I could explain it to you, but it makes sense"

"No it doesn't! It makes no sense!" he cried, now scratching his head with both hands.

"Ok…makes sense to a woman"

"Heehee! Poor Kid" Patty giggled, offering a small popcorn piece to the confused Kid. He sighed and accepted it as Liz stood up to put in the next movie.

* * *

><p>"I never knew…" the girl stared at her long time best friend, his head bowed in embarrassment as he finally expressed his feelings to her.<p>

"How could you not know?" Kid screamed at the TV "My God it was so painfully obvious…this entire movie…why…." He dropped his face into both of his hands and groaned.

Liz bit her knuckle as she watched in amusement, her meister continued to scream and yell at the screen as if the characters could hear him.

"I think we're killing Kid's brain" Patty giggled, poking the unresponsive boy with the remote.

* * *

><p>A grand total of four movies later, Kid was still confused but ultimately wiser.<p>

Liz couldn't help but be surprised, by the end of the second movie he might as well had a clipboard at hand and taking notes. He sat with his chin resting on his hands, leaning forward, eyes glue to the screen and watched each movie intently(also keeping his comments to himself); absorbing anything and everything he could in hopes of understanding a woman's mind.

Of course that was impossible, even for a Death god but she appreciated the attempt regardless.

Patty fell asleep well into their last movie; she snored softly, gently nuzzling her face in Kid's lap as he continued watch.

Liz stood up and began to clean up as soon as she recognized the movie was soon to end.

"Hey Liz?"

She turned around to find his attention still captivated by the couple confessing their love for each other, finally.

"What's up?" she answered from the kitchen as she placed the empty cups and popcorn bowl in the sink.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Kissing"

She stopped everything.

"…What?"

"Kissing. I was asking what it was like"

She raised a curious eyebrow, "…by asking me this, it implies you have never been kissed"

"And you would be correct"

Liz paused a moment before replying, "…really?"

"…I've never really had any other human contact until I met you two and went to school" he rotated his stiff neck as the credits rolled, sighing he leaned back against the couch and finally looked over at her," So no, I have not been kissed nor kissed anyone"

She stood still for a moment, taking in this sudden news.

"Huh, I could've sworn you would have…being rich and all" her words trailed off as she realized she was reverting back to her street logic. Her old logic.

If you had money, you had all the love and affection anyone person could ever ask for.

But she knew better now.

Kid just shrugged, "I suppose you're right…and I guess I should be somewhat depressed about it but I just don't understand it" he sighed in frustration, looking back at the television, the credits were finish and the DVD went back to the main menu. Sure enough the main characters of this particular movie were sharing a sweet kiss behind the play button of the menu.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned over the picture before him as if it were an unknown species, "After all these movies, it seems like it took an hour of film time to just lead up to that one big kiss but I don't see anything significant about it; humans obsess over it all the time. In real life as well, I can understand that lips are sensitive to the touch but in the end, it just looks like saliva exchange"

Liz shuddered lightly as a foul image crept into her mind, "Well when you put it that way…"

A moment later he dubbed himself done with staring at a fictional couple kiss in front of him, partially due to it being awkward, that was his own personal reasoning despite the voice in his head claiming he was jealous, and attempted to reach for the remote on the table in front of him.

The moment movement was detected Patty whimpered in her sleep, clutching onto his leg in a vice grip, her nails digging into his thigh, immediately causing the grim reaper to freeze in place, just inches his fingers were from the remote. He silently waited for her grip to relax before slowly settling back into his seat.

Such a sweet innocent face but he learned very quickly that Patty was the equivalent to a bear when awakened.

Thus Kid was stuck, with the cute but deadly girl on his lap and the couple kissing away in front of him.

He looked up to find Liz, watching the entire thing with a large smile of amusement on her face.

"It's ok Kid, I can finish up here" she laughed, continuing her work in cleaning.

"Thank you Liz…"he sighed, gently poking the sleeping girl in hopes of distracting himself. But he couldn't help but feel a strange magnetic pull as his eyes, by some ungodly power, found the screen again.

"So…have you?" he called out, unable to take the curiosity any longer. Just why were they so happy anyway? And what's with this eyes closing thing anyway? Don't they see where they're going?

"Not to brag but yes I have, more than a few" she shrugged, rinsing out the cups and bowls.

Kid watched her work from over the counter, her face blank, almost bored looking, "You don't seem happy about it"

"I meant what I said, I don't mean to brag. It wasn't really anything special, just flings" she shrugged again; slowly his anticipation for the foreign concept was beginning to deflate.

But as a new word was mentioned he quickly searched his internal database for the definition to further understand their conversation, he spoke slowly as he was still learning the terminology of females and the dating scene, "and…a fling…is something temporary, no strings attached right?"

Liz looked up from her washing with a satisfied smile, "You really did learn something…nice work Kid"

She nodded and continued, "Correct, my kiss experiences were all just flings. Nothing like this all powerful kiss of love stuff that they show in movies all the time" she snorted, waving a soapy spoon around in the air, pointing to the TV.

"But…I guess…looking back on it…"

Kid watched as she slowly stopped scrubbing, her eyes became distant as her words trailed. Desperately trying to recall her last kiss experience. It had been so long. Not since New York in her younger days, flirting with boys at coffee shops or skate parks.

But how to you describe a kiss to someone? It's a feeling, and not like any feeling like pain or fear it was something far more complicated to describe, fling or not. But in the end only one word came to mind.

"It's…nice"

Kid's face fell.

"Nice? Just nice?"

She paused a moment, gently touching her lips to confirm her description, she smiled "Yeah…nice"

"I…see…" Kid however was now completely disappointed, and found the sight before him with the kissing couple only twice as annoying now.

However, back in the kitchen and away from Kid's field of vision, a spark of mischief and a playful smile.

The dishes and clean up was complete, the trio could sleep peacefully without the fear of Kid having a panic attack with dirty dishes lying about. Taking her sweet time, she dried her hands and returned to the living room.

As she approached, he looked up with a sincere smile, "Thank you for cleaning up Liz" he then brought his attention to his lap and pointed downward at the sleeping weapon," Could you perhaps remove your sister before my leg goes num-"

His words suddenly died on his lips as soft fingers gently cupped his chin, gently forcing him to look up. His weapon stood before him bent down and somehow only a few centimeters of space in between them without him noticing.

Her fingers were cold, still drying from washing dishes but incredibly soft he notices. His mouth opens to ask something, anything but somehow found his ability to speak was literally stolen from him as they locked eyes.

His mind raced in an unreadable gurgle of confused madness, unable to comprehend this sudden physical contact. So much into his thoughts he didn't notice she was slowly moving in closer.

However he did immediately notice when he felt her lips gently brushing against his.

His brain froze, as quickly as it began to race for miles it stopped. He could no longer hear the constant annoying theme song of the DVD that looped over and over again, nor could he feel that the weight of the youngest Thompson slowly causing his leg to go numb.

At that very moment his mind could register was the soft brush of electricity course through his body.

Before he knew it his eyes closed to its own accord as well as a small purr.

It began and ended within seconds.

The contact was gone but warmth on his lips lingered for a moment, his eyelids felt heavy as he finally relaxed. He looked up at his weapon, still in a daze and saw possibly the biggest smirk he had ever seen on her face.

"And that, is saliva exchanging" she winked.

Kid however remained frozen in time and space, as his universe just expanded, or exploded he couldn't tell.

"Th-thank….you…?" was all he could manage in a whisper, his heart thumping in his ears and face burning as it blushed furiously.

With a victorious smile on her face Liz stood up, gently poking her sister and went about her merry way, taking pride in knowing that she took the grim reaper's first kiss.

Patty yawned and grumbled at the sudden assault of poking on her back but before lashing out she quickly realized that the movie was over and she had fallen asleep.

"Oops, sorry Kiddo" she smiled sheepishly up at him, "How was it?" she asked, referring the movie.

He replied with a dazed look on his face and a distant voice.

"…really…nice…" 

* * *

><p>"Dude…you saw a chick flick?" Black*Star stared at the man who was god, the one entity he himself wanted to be...who just told them he had watched a movie meant for women.<p>

"Seriously, not cool man" Soul shook his head in disappointment.

But Kid just rolled his eyes, "I think you both have a serious misunderstanding, I learned quite a bit and the girls were very appreciative"

The ninja huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I still think you should hand over your man card"

"I dunno, he has two chicks hanging off his arms all the time…he might have a point"

"I thought we went over this…" Kid grumbled, despite his best efforts, his best friends still felt the need to make threesome jokes.

"Kiiiid! Come on we gotta go!" Patty called out, waving her arms frantically with a new set of DVDs at hand.

"What's this? Another girl's night marathon?" the two snickered.

Kid however found little to no humor in it, although it more like he couldn't see it, and nodded, "Yes actually, now if you will excuse me"

With that he turned on his heel and walked off towards his girls, who were smiling from ear to ear, besides a rather disgruntled Maka and Tsubaki.

But before he was too far, he suddenly spun around and called out to the boys who watched him go, "Oh also, if I were you I would take it easy on the axe spray. It doesn't work"

Black*star's jaw dropped to the floor.

"It doesn't!"

* * *

><p>Hmmm...I think I need some work on kissing scenes...any pointers anyone?<p>

~Swd


End file.
